Examples of a transmission include one using an eccentric gear (see, e.g., Patent Document 1), one using a planet gear (see, e.g., Patent Document 2), and one using a swing gear (see, e.g., Patent Document 3). Patent Documents 2 and 3 discuss transmissions applied to a vehicle steering apparatus.